Green Dragon's Jewel
by Nerdmeetslife
Summary: What happens when a girl who know Yona joins the group on their adventure? Jae-ha x OC Also I spell the names according to wiki so sorry if you disagree with the spelling.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi_

The gang was up to their normal routine, just walking through the mountain after having a delicious Yun-made lunch. Obvious to say Hak and Kija were bickering like old maids while Shin-ah was freting over them. Zeno and Yun ignored the two behind them while Jae-ha shamelessly flirted with the princess. Their plesant (?) afternoon was interupted rather rudely by some shabby mountain bandits. Jae-ha quickly pushed Yona behind him while Hak and Kija took their fighting stance. They were surrounded by about 15 bandits, an easy feat for the dragons.

"Wait!" a female voice shouted from the top of a nearby oak tree. "In the name of me, Exia, you shall leave these poor, weak, travelers to be on their way!" She jumped from the tree, tripped, tumbled, then finally took a weird stance. "With the martial arts passed down from my family, I shall defeat you evil bandits!" Both her elbows bent around the top of her head, he hands bent outward. She was weakly balanced on her left leg while her right for rested on its knee. Her long chestnut pig-tails danced in the wind as she waited, with her eyes closed, for the men to attack her.

"Oi... Lady this is dangerous." Jae-ha tried to tempt her away.

"Nothing is too dangerous in the name of justice!" She retorted. The bandits decided to finish the strange girl off first, on the basis of she was too annoying. A tall, bulky man went at her with a sword. She glared at him with her azure eyes and her stance instantly changed. She struck a pressure point in his chest with the speed of a hawk going after its prey. The other men instantly surrounder her, forgetting about Yona and the others. They were taken out easily with fluid, snake like strikes.

"Hey! Who are you?" Hak asked.

"Like I said, Exia! Loyal servant of Princess Yona. My have you grown my lady." Exia bowed in from of the crimson haired princess.

"Long time no see." Yona laughed. "Please stand up. Also aren't we almost the same age?"

"You know her?" Everyone yelled in unision at the strange reunion.

"Yes. She is the daughter of a merchant that often visited the castle. Sometimes she would visit and keep me company." Yona explained.

"My what a beautiful lady you are." Jae-ha began his routine. "Maybe you would like to help keep my bed warm tonight?" he held her petite face in his hand, close to his.

"Like a sleep over? I heard girls often do that, can it be done with a man too? Then... please teach me the way of the sleepover." She bowed, much to Jae-ha's shock, yet to everyone else's amusement.

Everyone sat around the fire, the bug stew boiling. Jae-ha was still a bit confused about his situation and Hak was teasing him. It was official that Exia had become a member of their group after Yona and Hak explained the situation they were in. Yun grumbled a lot about having another mouth to feed, that is until she gave him a pouch of gold for his troubles. It was also widely agreed that Yona needed a female companion, even if that companion was so unique. That night Exia refused to sleep in the tent with Yona and Yun and instead slept together with Jae-ha. The next morning she stated that sleep-overs were just like sleeping alone and there was nothing special about them, while Jae-ha had evident bags under his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Yun was making his special bug breakfast, something everyone expected Exia to be surprised about. Yona and Hak kept her away and busy, as everyone wanted to see how she would react to the unique breakfast. Jae-ha examined her from a distance as she played with Yona's bow, it was obvious she was not used to handling weapons. He had grown attatched to the innocent girl after only one night, maybe because she was similar to Yona in a way. He didn't notice before how beat up her commoner clothes were. In fact they were better compared to rags. The whole outfit was a dull brown color with a red sash. The pants fell slightly above her ankle, they did not look like clothes a typical female was accustomed to. He looked ay everyones else garbs, who were definately a much higher quality. His chest hurt as he though about why her clothes were so shabby, maybe Yona would know why.

"Yona!" he called and waved her over to an area in the shade away from everyone else.

"Yes?" she hustled over.

"What is her background like? You said she was a merchant's child so why are her clothes so... unlike what one would wear? In fact it looks worse that what the people in the slums might wear."

"Well..." Yona's face became dark and she frowned at the ground.

"Hm?"

"She IS a daughter, but at the same time she isn't..."

"What do you mean?"

"Her father does not acknowledge her as his. He was a well off man and was the desire of many woman, though he had a wife. She was from an arranged marriage and he had many flings. Well, one of those flings, a prostitute no less, had his child. For various reasons it was obvious that she was his. He gladly accepted her as his child, her being his first. His wife however would not accept a 'dirty prostitute's' child and often abused her, she couldn't even live in the main house, for her father feared for her life after some incidents. She had to live alone, far away from the house and was hardly ever able to see her father, but he would often sneak her out with him on his journies. But when she was living in the poor, broken area she was taken care of by many families, but never allowed any to adopt her. She became everyone's child. She still lives in that type of setting, but is no longer a child. There are much more dark details to this story, but..."

"I understand Yona. She will tell me if she wants... I wonder what kind of clothes would look good on that dainty body."

"Right! Instead of those overly baggy male clothes! I'm sure those came from the dojo family that helped raise her!"

"Dinner is ready!" Kija yelled to them. Everyone gathered around the pot, the contents not yet revealed. Kija was ready to reject the contents before he even saw it. Yun opened the pot and poured a bowl for Exia. Beatles and herb soup was the menu. Everyone watched as they help their breath in anticipation. Jae-ha was ready to console her as she went 'kyaaaaaa!' and threw the bowl away. The others were ready for her to scream at the grotesque dish. Everyone expected a disgusted response, even Shin-ah watched.

"Looks yummy!" Exia stuffed a spoonful of beatles in her mouth. "Tastes yummy too!" She scarfed the food down instantly. "One more!" she held the empty bowl to Yun.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Many voices yelled in unision as Yun filled the bowl again, his ego high from his praise.

"Maybe I don't know the worse parts of her life..." Yona whispered to Jae-ha as she poked at her bowl. She had been eating this food for a while and still couldn't exclaim praise about eating bugs.

"Seriously..."


	3. Chapter 3

Yona came up with a crazy plan again, a little too crazy. She discovered that sex traders were attacking a small village on the border of the water tribe. Yona obviously decided that the best mode of investigation was infiltration... but this time she refused to inform the others. Her and Exia snuck out while leaving a note behind. The dragons were scavenging the woods for food, they choose not to waste their money on a lodge this time. Yun was drying out some herbs when the girls told him they were going to check out the village. Somehow only the girls knew about the sex trade, only because they saw it purely by accident. Both Yona and Exia agreed that telling the others about it right away would be a bad idea, they would learn about it after their operation had begun. It was obvious that the men would try to stop the girls, especially Yona. Yona was a gem to all of them, including Exia. Yona would be safe with her, she would throw away her life for Yona, no matter the reason. Yona changed into some more peasant like clothes, that was obviously not a problem for Exia.

It didn't take long for them to get captured, since they walked the dark alleys where the traders did their business. They were roughly gagged, tied, and thrown into the back of a carriage. After a small trip they were thrown into a small, square room with about five other girls. The gags were removed but the rope remained tight on their wrist. The men kept making crude remarks to Yona, her red hair being a highly desirable trait. "Get your filthy hands off of her." Exia grwoled, earning her a rough kick to the face.

"Looks like we have a mouthy one here. Let me tell you, brat, I don't like that trait." The bulky man roughed her up some more, until the others scolded him to not damage the merchandise too much. Blood dripped out of her mouth as she glared at the man, who landed one more kick before they left the room. Yona was extremely worried, but Exia assured her that there were more important things to be taken care of.

"Do you know where we are?" Yona asked the other girls.

"No. We were all gathered her the past few days..." A skinny girl in the corner responded. "We should still be somewhere by the village, sounds like the mountain."

"Don't worry... we will get you out." Yona said confidently.

"You're crazy!" The girls protested, they already became victims of what seemed to be their fate.

"Trust me." Yona's determination was able to some what give the girls some hope. After a little more time a wealthy looking man descended the stairs. He looked around and made a small nudge towards Yona and Exia's corner.

"I want that one." He simply stated and gave the man a bag of coins. The man that beat Exia before made his way towards Yona with a grin on his face.

"No! You can't have her!" Exia kicked him in the knee. Again she was rewarded with a small beating when the rich looking man intervened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Lord Shi. This one has been a bit rowdy. I am simply training her a bit."

"Why train my property?"

"What?"

"I just paid you for her."

"You don't want the red haired one!?"

"No. I much prefer this girl. Now release her." This much better fit Exia's favor. They now learned a man's name and Yona wasn't in danger. Of course Yona protested a bit but Exia easily went with the man, made the plan easier. As long as no one laid a hand on Yona.

**00000**

The five men all stood in disbelief around the note, their rage fumed. Hak looked like he was about to have a hernia while everyone else was flustered with worry. No, not Hak. He was more enraged that worried. It would be easy to find the princess using the dragon blood but those girls were stupid. No. IDIOTIC. This is the most idiotic thing he had ever seen anyone do, and he was ready to punish them for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jae-ha was not very happy about having to jump while carrying the thunder beast... well more like demon at that point, and Shin-ah as they tried to locate the princess and Exia. They had high hopes that Shin-ah would some how be able to notice where the princess was, it was time for a miracle to happen. They flew around the basic area that they knew the idiots went to for a good while before Shin-ah noticed Exia being pulled along by some people. No Yona in sight. Jae-ha was oddly ecstatic about finding just her as he landed in a near-by tree. Exia made eye contact with the group that hid in the tree.

"Wow, I should be so grateful to you Lord Shi!" She tugged on his sleeve. "I am so glad to be out of that basement in that run down looking house that is about two roads down~" She tried to look a bit cute with her abused appearance. Jae-ha knew it was a signal but couldn't bring himself to move, he wanted to save her first. He went to jump down but suddenly Exia pulled Lord Shi into a passionate kiss and used her free hand to wave Shin-ah into the direction of the building she came from.

_**000000**_

Yona heard a variety of loud noises from outside the door. "I told you they would help us!" She beamed at the other females. The body of the large man that beat on Exia suddenly flew through the door and he landed with a groan.

"I have other things to be doing right now." Jae-ha entered the room with a growl with Hak slowly behind. He cut off the ropes from Yona and the other girls while mumbling multiple insults. The big guy pulled himself off of the floor, ready for a fight.

"That guy hurt Exia!" Yona yelled to Jae-ha. Jae-ha made a very creepy smile while he made a long 'oh' sound. The man ran towards the green dragon with a knife only to get his arm instantly snapped at the elbow.

"You... are the reason she looks... like that?" he held the man by his broken arm. The man refused to respond, he only screamed in pain. "Che. I'm going ahead!" he threw the man to the ground and jumped out of the building. "Where is she..." he questioned himself worriedly.

"No!" he heard her voice from a distance and followed the direction of the screams.

"What happened. You were so into it not to long ago." Lord Shi had Exia pinned against the wall of the moving carriage.

"Not now! You ignorant man!" She kicked and fussed.

"I like the rowdy type." He pulled her face towards his.

"Stop now!" Jae-ha broke through the top of the carriage. His rage only grew when he saw a pinned Exia with tears running down her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Lord Shi grabbed Exia by her wrist to hold her still while his guards surrounded Jae-ha. He effortlessly fought them and his attention was then back on Lord Shi. "You won't do anything.. Not when I have this girl's life in my hands." He held a dagger to her neck while he threatened Jae-ha to leave. Hr couldn't move, not when she was in danger. He just stood his ground with a look of despair.

"Don't touch a girl with out her permission." She grapped a pressure point on his wrist and used it to pin him to the ground until he begged for mercy. He hit the back of his neck and fainted. "You really saved me there Jae-ha!" Suddenly she was pulled into the man's arms, his whole body was shaking. "Jae-ha?"

"Never do anything like that again." He trembled.

"Oh~ What a scene!" Hak suddenly appeared outside the carriage. (And totally ruined the moment because he is a jerk like that). Jae-ha released the embrace and returned to his normal self as he antagonized Hak back and they began a bicker war. Exia's knees went weak and she fell to the ground with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Shin-ah asked.

"Yeah. I just don't think I can walk..." He cocked his head to the side for a second before picking her her up princess style. He small squeek caused Jae-ha to turn around to witness the scene.

"Woah woah woah! Let me do it!"Jae-ha held his arms out as he expected Shin-ah to co-operate instantly. He just received bewildered looks from the two.

"Seriously. I don't mind. I'm used to carrying people." he begged. Exia hooked her arms around Shin-ah's neck. "What!?"

"Papa always told me to not let forceful men touch me."


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls were safely retrieved by the beasts and brought back to their camp ground where an even more fearful monster awaited. An angry Yun. "Don't worry princess... I will take this sacrifice." Exia walked towards the dreaded tent entrance.

"No Exia... We can face this together." Yona grabbed her wrist.

"I am trained for this princess. I am willing to face even this for you. Just remember. I love you, Princess!"

"Exia..." The two embraced dramatically.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Yun shouted from the tent.

"Farewell for now my princess." She entered the tent and an eternity of silence engulfed the area.

"I wonder what's happening in there." Jae-ha questioned.

"Hell." Hak answered.

"I can't anymore! I can't let her face this alone!" Yona ran into the tent leaving the four dragons behind.

"Oh princess. How noble you are." Ki-ja cried into his arm.

"Everyone... stop being so dramatic." Hak sighed and sat against a tree. After a long while a teary eyed Exia exited the tent and clung to Shin-ah's leg. He didn't know what to do besides look at the others for help.

"My dear, Exia. It's okay now, I'm here for you." Jae-ha crouched down to grab her attention.

"Yun told me not to listen to the perverted green dragon because he can only spout out useless phrases to lure stupid girls like me into their bed. I don't know what that means though..."

"...YUN WHAT THE HELL!?" The Jae-ha stormed into the tent as Yona exited and left behind a few laughing dragons.

_OOOOO_

Exia upgraded to sleeping in the tent, on Yun's orders. Yun had managed to get a certain type of fear out of Exia, a type of fear she had never felt before. Long story short, Yun is the most powerful person.


	6. Chapter 6

Exia was running around town doing some shopping for Yun when she noticed something, something she did not want to see. Soo Won was walking around town with some of his guards. She instantly hid, though she did not know exactly why. She did not know the exact details as to why Yona fled the palace and why Soo Won was king, but the reasons were a bit obvious to her. Soo Won had to be a threat the the princess. She darted away silently with out finishing her grocery list, but she couldn't return to Yona either. What if one of the guards saw her, she couldn't endanger the princess in such a way. Even if the chances were zero, that was still too high. It was time for a silent exit into the shadows, something she was used to by now. Her heart trembled, but for something other than the princess. Exia coudn't understand why thinking of that charismatic green haired mad made her heart throb. The thought of never seeing him again hurt her more than never seeing her precious princess again, and it made her hesitate ever so slightly. She drifted into a near-by forest and silently cried, but at least the princess would be safe.

_0000000_

"Geez, where is that girl with the food." Hak complained as he leaned against a tree.

"If you have the energy to complain then you should have gone shopping instead." Yun scolded.

"I have a bad feeling... Maybe I should go look for her..." Jae-ha paced slightly.

"I think you should Jae-ha. It has been a while, it isn't like her." Yona said while she played with Ao. Jae-ha readily took the chance to jump to town, too bad he couldn't use his abilities in town. He couldn't seem to find Exia and it quickly turned to dusk.

"Where could she have gone." he grumbled to himself irritably. It was dark enough for him to be able to jump, and hopefully quicken his search. But even after he jumped around the entire town he could not find her. He had no choice, he returned to the camp and reported his results to the others.

"Well we can't do anything in this darkness. We will have to wait till morning." Yun sighed, extremely annoyed.

"Shin-ah, couldn't you use your eyes to track her." He nodded and tried to find her, but to no avail. They really would have to wait until the morning, something Jae-ha couldn't stand.

A/N: sorry about the long wait for this update and that it is so short too. I have college and work. So I am kinda lazy and tired. Thanks for all the support :D


	7. Chapter 7

Jae-ha lept through the village as he looked for Exia. The full moon helped his vision a bit, but it was nothing compared the Shin-ah. He couldn't keep himself contained, his blood was boiling and her couldn't stop his thoughts from taking over. What happened to her. Was she okay? What if some pervert kidnapped her? He searched all night for her and by the time the sun had risen he still hadn't found her, he even ventured to surrounding areas. He trudged back to the camp ground where the others had just awoken.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" Yona placed her hand on Jae-ha's face. His heart no longer quivered when she touched him. He tried to deny his feelings for Yona before, it was obvious that her and Hak were meant to be together. They are just too stupid and dense. Since he met Exia his heart had changed its target. That young girl was everything to him now. That stupid, child like, klutz of a girl.

"I need to find her..." He grimaced.

"Look..." Shin-ah pointed to a tree that contained a small brown bird. On it's left foot contained a small piece of paper.

"Come here little bird." Yona beckoned it to land on her finger. She gently removed the paper and let it free. After a long moment she sighed. "I think Exia is okay..."

"What do you mean?" Jae-ha questioned. Yona passed him the letter, not making eye contact.

-Dear everyone, I know this is sudden but I must depart. I do not wish to cause any trouble for you or anyone else... But I know something is strange about Soo Won. Yona, for you I will uncover his secrets for you. This might be our final farewell. I love you all.- Jae-ha read the letter out loud with a shake voice.

"Is she planning to infiltrate the palace!?" Yun shouted angerly.

"Stupid girl... she has always been impulsive..." Hak growled.

"Yona..." Jae-ha mumbled.

"Yes?"

"This letter... is covered in tear marks."

"She must have been crying all alone, poor girl..." Zeno remarked.

"Yona... I have to go after her..."

"Jae-ha.. I think we all agree with you! You're not going alone. I think I know where she is. Let us depart to her home town!"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled in unison.

"You guys... thank you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Exia ran around the village frantically as she greeted everyone that she had not seen since she went on her adventure. She popped in to say hi to many of the families that helped her through her childhood. She received many 'welcome home' gifts, even though she warned them that this was just a quick visit.

"Brothers! I'm home! Just for a bit tho-" She was tackled to the ground by a slightly shorter boy with messy brown hair.

"Big sis!"

"Yes yes. Where is everyone else?"

"They went out for a while!"

"That's too bad... I have to leave right away... but I brought this for you!" She handed the boy a small bag of gold. "It isn't a lot... but it should help you guys out a lot..."

"No!" He slapped the bag out of her hand.

"Jun!?"

"That is yours. You need it more! Why do you try to pay us, we just want to love you!" The young boy cried.

"This is the last time, I promise. Please accept it." After some persuasion the boy accepted it and Exia was on her way again. She left the village briskly and took to a mountain passage. Her destination was not too far away.

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Excuse me, have you know a girl named Exia?" Yona frantically asked around. Most of the people knew her, but couldn't specify where the young girl had gone.

"Why are you looking for my sister!"Jun kicked Jae Ha in the knee and quickly retreated.

"Your... big sister...?" Jae ha smiled through the pain and attempted to keep his cool. The boy stood his ground and grunted a response, ready to run if the man got angry. "We're her friends, we just got seperated."

"Friends?" The boy's eyes sparkled at the word. "Then, you've been with her on her trip?"

"Yes we have, we just got a bit lost. Do you know where she went?" Yun intercepted the conversation, knowing his face was a lot less like a leech.

"Ummm... that way!" Jun pointed towards the mountain. "She might be going to the castle again!"

"Thank you." Yun gave the boy a sweet and he scurried off, happy that he helped his sister.

"We can't get any closer to the palace right now Yona." Hak warned.

"I know.. but.."

"Only I need to go." Jae Ha assured her. "The palace is few days away. She couldn't have gotten far, and I'll find her in no time. Shin Ah, can you see her?"

Shin Ah looked hard in the direction for a moment before he spoke. "She is walking along the river, half way to the mountain peak..."

"Thanks." Jae Ha lept up, he didn't care who saw him."

"He is so hot blooded!" Zeno laughed.

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Exia!" Jae Ha landed in front of her as the leaved flew about. She tried to run but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. She hugged her tight as she struggled. "Why did you leave? Wait, I mean... I know why... but..." Her struggle and shouts died down and he held her by the shoulders. "What I mean is... WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!?" he planted his fist on top of her head, barely hard enough to call a hit. It was still the first time he hit a woman though

"YOU SEE ME AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU DO!?"

"Well maybe if this little girl would behave herself I wouldn't have to punish her."

"If I'm such a little girl then why bother." she asked angerly and proceeded to walk away.

"Because I love you! I needed to tell you that." She turned to face him, he didn't expect his confession to be like that, he wanted it to be spectacular. But it stopped her.

"I don't have time for that" he face looked un-amused as she said that.

"Hah...!?"

"I have to do this first. Ah, maybe after though. If I'm still alive that is."

"I'm not letting you die!" Jae Ha threw her over his shoulder and returned to the base of the mountain, where he met with the rest of the group. Maybe they could help talk sense into her.


	9. Chapter 9

Exia stood infront of her obviously annoyed comrades, especially Yun. He was waving a spatula around like he was about to beat her with it if Zeno had not been holding him back. Jae Ha was holding her wrist hostage, almost to the point of bruising her while the others had this sad, understanding yet betrayed look on their face.

"Exia." Yona broke the atmosphere with her soft voice. "I know what you were doing, but don't you see? We all want you here."

"But... I am just an inconvenience." Exia retaliated and tried to shake away Jae Ha's hand, to no avail.

"We aren't afraid." Yona pet Exia's head. There was a lot of boasting from the male's of the group that it didn't matter how many armies attacked them at once, they would come out on least Yun finally put down his killer spatula. "I think you've been with me long enough, I will explain the story."

"OVER DINNER!" Yun intervened. "She looks starved! Let her eat first!" She was reluctantly moved to an area where they could create a campfire. She sat on a log next to Shin Ah who was in charge of keeping guard while the others helped gather materials. She was forbidden from helping since they thought she would run away again. Could she really say she was being held prisoner though? Not when she was this happy. She heard Yun conspiring by the campfire about how he would make the BEST meal ever so that she would get withdrawal if she ever went with out it. He had actually produce that he had bought instead of random things found in the forest. She really did love everyone, though they had been together such a short time. Though there was someone she who had made her chest throb. Is this what love was? The feeling she had always been told about?

"What are you thinking?" Jae Ha whispered in her ear. She jumped away frantically, she was too lost in thought to notice his presence.

"Nothing!" she clung to Shin Ah to hide her blushing face, which obviously irked Jae Ha.

"Quiet everyone! Dinner is ready!" Everyone sat around the fire and at the delicious potato soup that Yun had dished out. Yona told her story and held back her tears as she remembered the images. Exia felt anger rush to her head as she heard about Soo Won's deeds.

"I'll help!" Exia announce in tears. "I'll assassinate Soo Won! I'm sure I can do it princess! You should be the queen! As a servant I'll be your pawn so let me!" Slap! Yona slapped the girl across the face.

"Have you not understood yet!" Yona was now in tears as well. "You are irreplaceable to us! We will protect each other!" Exia cried in Yona's arms until she calmed down and noticed the others just watched.

"You're always energetic and grateful for my food. These guys are all beasts who would eat a raw fish to survive." Yun smiled as he dissed the 'strange beasts'.

"I can't deal with her girl talk. Seriously. I NEED you for my sanity!" Hak looked scared as he remembered the many rants he had to listen to.

"I agree. You add good atmosphere to this group of smelly, uncouth men." Kija added.

"You have a lot of fun stories!" Zeno cheered.

"Friend!" Shin Ah choked out with a small blush and Ao loudly squeaked in agreement.

"Exia... I love you." Jae Ha stated with a huge smile. Everyone knew this as a fact. EVERYONE except the oblivious Exia. Though no one expected him to confess at this time. "I want you, no one else. You are not irreplaceable to me. You are the only woman I need."

"I-I love you too." Exia looked up shocked and Jae Ha cheered, surprised at the development.

"Then, we're officially a couple right!?"

"No.. I can't..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed in unison, confused on how the romantic scene was ruined so quickly by this idiotic girl.

"I mean... it is dangerous right now.. I CAN'T GET PREGNANT YET!"

Everyone watched, stunned at Exia's statement.

"Pregnant?" Jae Ha questioned. "You.. I mean... You don't need to get pregnant yet. We can wait."

"But I was told... that mutual love means children."

-And so an incredibly idiotic couple was born into the world for the enjoyment of their comrades-

A/N: It is officially ended! I hope everyone liked it, thank you so much! Maybe if I can get inspiration I will continue it in a sequel but idk~


End file.
